Secrets
by xxxAriha
Summary: Reuploaded baby! Please know, this is the sequel to Huntress. If you haven't read it yet, go do so now. NOW. Anyway, summary time. Eclair has fallen for a fellow ES Member and let's say not everyone is happy for her.
1. Chapter 1

Eclair stared at the sky as she ate lunch with Lumiere and Ricki.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" she asked them.

"Eat, Éclair," Ricki said.

"Alright, alright. I'll eat. But neither of you answered my question," she pointed out.

"Well, it is a beautiful day," Ricki agreed.

Lumiere smiled.

"Yes it is," she said.

Eclair smiled, loving the breeze. Lumiere watched her, suspicious. Something was wrong with her partner. Eclair was so...distracted these days. Lumiere glanced at Ricki, discovering that the blonde was also staring at Eclair as if she was insane. Lumiere sighed, looking towards the building. She gulped in surprise when she saw a long haired shadow standing by the window. According to her calculations, whoever it was would have a perfect view of Eclair. Lumiere narrowed her eyes, looking for a possible weapon but she found none. Instead, the shadow turned and left.

"How peculiar," Lumiere remarked under her breath. Eclair was too distracted to notice and Ricki, well, she was too busy studying Eclair. Lumiere sighed and stood, brushing off her uniform.

"Back to work then," she said.

"Sinistra!"

Sinistra jumped, looking back at Dextera.

"Yes?" he asked.

Dextera crossed his arms.

"You seem...distracted lately. Is everything okay?"

Sinistra smiled nervously.

"Yes. Sorry to make you worry."

He sat.

"I met someone awhile back. We have a date tonight and I just, I can't wait to see her, he admitted.

Dextera spit out a mouthful of his black coffee.

"You met a girl?" he exclaimed.

Sinistra nodded.

"WHEN! MOREOVER, HOW! We're usually joined at the hip," Dextera said.

Sinistra shrugged.

"Let's just say I'm a lucky guy," he said.

Eclair reached her phone on the third ring, wrapping herself in a towel on her way.

"Hello?" she gasped, drying her hair with another towel.

"Don't towel dry your hair. It'll ruin it," Lumiere scolded.

Eclair laughed.

"What happened to hello?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Eclair. I'm going out and I wanted to ask if you wanted to go," Lumiere said.

"Oh no. I have plans with Ricki. Something about a nightclub," she said.

"Alright," Lumiere said.

They hung up at the same time. Eclair was about to walk away when the phone rang again. Eclair picked it up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hey, Eclair! A brand new club opened a block from my place! Wanna go?" Ricki asked.

Eclair sighed.

"Sorry, I have plans with Lumiere. It's been awhile since we did something that was actually, well, fun," she lied.

Ricki sighed.

"Alright. More cute boys for me," she gloated.

She hung up, making Eclair sigh, smiling.

"I don't need to picking up guys," she said.

She looked at the clock.

"Another hour left," she said, going into her room.

She sat on her bed, removing the towel on her head and picking up a hair brush. She brushed her hair, eyeing her closet's contents. She didn't have too many fancy dresses. In fact, she was one of the most boyish ES girls there was. Her only competition was, well, no one. She put her brush down.

"Looks like I have to call a professional."

Armblast smiled as Éclair's door opened. She sighed when she saw him.

"I'd like to point out that the only reason I called you was because I was desperate. Do not make any snarky remarks or I will throw you out a window."

Armblast held his hands up innocently.

"Not a single remark," he promised.

Eclair let him in.

"So, what can I help you with, Eclair?"

Eclair led him to her room, trying to be comfortable with the fact that she was only wearing a towel.

"I have a date and it's one of those fancy ones and I need you to -"

"To help you look feminine? Honestly, I don't think it can be done."

Eclair glared. Armblast sighed, looking through her clothes.

"You have heels right?" he asked.

Sinistra stood outside his car, waiting patiently. He heard the clack of heels and looked up, his jaw dropping. Eclair smiled as she took in his face.

"So, did I dress right?" she asked, taking Sinistra's hand.

He spun her, studying the black dress and the stilettos.

"You look gorgeous," he said, kissing her hand.

Eclair smiled, shyly.

"So, dinner?" she asked, changing the subject.

Sinistra laughed, opening the passenger door for her. Eclair slid in. Once he closed the door, she let out a deep breath.

"This night will not end well," she mumbled.

She smiled quickly when Sinistra slid into the car. He smiled at her before putting the car in drive.

Armblast smiled as he watched Sinistra and Eclair drive off.

"So, Eclair and Sinistra. I did NOT see that coming," he declared.

"Thank you for coming with me, Dextera," Lumiere said.

Dextera shrugged.

"Well, Sinistra went out," he said.

"Eclair went to a club opening with Ricki," Lumiere told him.

"Well, independence with Eclair is like peanut butter and jelly. But Sinistra isn't one to go out. He's so distracted," Dextera declared.

Lumiere shrugged.

"What has the world come to?" she mumbled.

"Good question. I'll tell you when I have the answer."

Eclair looked at Sinistra, puzzled. He was just watching her.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked.

Sinistra smiled.

"No," he answered.

"Then why do you keep staring?" she asked.

Sinistra smiled.

"I'm enjoying the moment," he replied.

Eclair smiled.

"You are so weird," she said.

Sinistra shrugged.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said.

Eclair also shrugged.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself."

Sinistra chuckled. He looked toward the door, spotting Dextera and Lumiere.

"Eclair!" he whispered urgently.

"Hm?" she asked, spoon in her mouth.

Sinistra nodded at Lumiere and Dextera. Eclair spotted them immediately.

"Oh we are so busted," she said, her utensil falling from her mouth.

The greeter started leading them over.

"One of us has to distract them," Eclair said.

She looked at Sinistra.

"What was your excuse for the night?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything. What about you?" Sinistra asked.

"I'm at a club opening with Ricki," she said.

"Good one," Sinistra complimented.

"You can always just go through the back."

Sinistra and Eclair looked up, finding Armblast dressed as a waiter.

"Auditor?" Sinistra asked.

Armblast smiled.

"Right this way," he said, taking Éclair's wrist.

"Tomorrow?" Sinistra asked.

Eclair smiled brightly, nodding. Sinistra matched her smile and kissed her hand briefly.

"My place," he said before Armblast dragged her away.

"Not a good idea," he whispered, dragging her through the kitchen.

"What?" Eclair asked.

"Sinistra and Dextera are higher position officers than have much more enemies and the level of danger is greater. You're just putting yourself in more danger," Armblast warned.

Eclair wretched her hand away and looked at him angrily.

"I can take care of myself. Do not lecture me," she said.

With that, she turned and walked away. Armblast watched her red hair as she turned

"Be careful, Éclair," he said.

With that, he turned and walked away.

Sinistra sighed, placing an aspirin on his mouth and taking a sip of water. Dextera had gone in the bathroom, temporarily pausing in his rant. His phone rang and he sighed. Was Dextera going to lecture him via phone? He answered.

"Yes, Dextera?" he asked.

"Trust me, you WISH it was Dextera."

Sinistra blinked in surprise.

"Auditor?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning. We need to talk. Meet me at the GU building."

With that, Armblast hung up. Sinistra hung up. The night kept getting better and better.


	2. Chapter 2

Armblast glanced up from his book and spotted Sinistra.

"Took you long enough," he said.

Sinistra shrugged.

"So, this is about-"

"Éclair," Armblast said.

Sinistra's smile vanished.

"What? Did something happen? Is she okay?" Sinistra asked.

Armblast crossed his arms.

"She's fine. For now."

"For now?" Sinistra inquired.

His eyes narrowed.

"Are you threatening Eclair?"

Armblast laughed.

"I'm no threat to Eclair. You and I both know that. But you're a higher ranking officer than her. You're enemies will go after her."

"Eclair can handle herself."

Armblast rolled his eyes.

"You better hope so because if anything, ANYTHING, happens to Eclair I will make you sure you pay the price."

With that, Armblast turned sharply and walked away. Sinistra sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I won't let anything happen to Eclair."

"So, how was your night out with Eclair?" Ricki asked Lumiere.

Lumiere looked at her in surprise.

"My night? Eclair said she was going to a club with you," Lumiere said.

"She told me you two were going out to do something fun as partners," Ricki said.

Lumiere crossed her arms.

"Something's going on with Eclair. I don't know what it is but I plan to find out," she said.

Eclair was suddenly leaning over the counter.

"Hey, girls. Look, I have to admit, I didn't tell you the truth. I wasn't out with either of you, I was actually doing a little cleaning and rearranging," she admitted.

"Excuse me, where might I find the technology department?"

Eclair spun, facing the tiny little man behind her. He barely reached Éclair's knee. She gulped back laughter, seeing the mustache that was so large it covered most of the man's face.

"Uh, allow me to show you. The new halls can be very tricky," she offered.

"Alright," the man said.

Eclair smiled, leading the short man away. Lumiere watched them go, chuckling to herself. The man was so tiny. He beat her in the short department.

"Sinistra!"

Sinistra looked up from the computer screen, spotting Eclair. He smiled.

"Slacking off?" he asked.

"No," Eclair said, flushing.

Sinistra pulled her into his lap.

"Sinistra! I'm still on duty!" she cried.

Sinistra kissed her, silencing her protests. Eclair melted in his arms.

"You do know how to get to my apartment?" he asked.

"No," she answered honestly.

Sinistra chuckled.

"I'll draw you a map," he promised.

"Oh, you don't have to break out your colored pencils for me," Eclair joked.

She kissed Sinistra on the cheek.

"Directions are fine," she said, sliding out of his lap.

She went to the door, pausing and glancing back at him.

"Until tonight," she said, leaving.

"So, you're sure?" asked Mar.

He was tall, as tall as Sinistra and Dextera, and his hair was a dark violet. He glanced at his short partner, Kels.

"I saw 'em with my own eyes! Unless GOTT policy says that all ES members are to make out with receptionists while they sit on your lap," Kels snapped.

Mar lifted the picture of the red hair receptionist again, his eyes studying her. He could see her appeal.

"Find her name and her address. I want it no later than tomorrow night."

With that, he turned and left.

Eclair sighed as she stared out her window. She was glad the chief had let her leave early but she was also a bit, well, bored. She sighed.

"Maybe I should get a new dress," she mumbled.

Her other dress had ripped the night before when she fell on the curb. Damn heels. She stood, walking to her door, grabbing her coat on the way. She opened her door, finding TweedleDee. TweedleDee was smirking.

"Eclair, you've finally done it. You got a boyfriend."

Eclair gulped a little.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Eclair, I'm not stupid. No matter what, you never clean for the heck of it."

Eclair sighed. "Well, while you delude yourself, I'm going out," she said.

With that, she walked past TweedleDee.

"I bet you need a new dress and shoes and you really need feminine help," TweedleDee challenged.

Eclair stopped. She turned a bit.

"No questions. Got it?" she asked.

TweedleDee smiled, following Eclair out.

"This one," TweedleDee said.

Eclair studied the dress. It was hot pink and it seemed to glow.

"Um, TweedleDee, I want to look nice. I don't want to look like a hooker!" Eclair cried. "Well, maybe I'd know what to look for if I knew who you were-"

"NO!" Eclair cried, making a few people look.

Eclair sighed while TweedleDee threw assuring looks at those staring. Eclair sighed, crouching. "Eclair?"

Éclair ignored TweedleDee's concerned tone, thinking. Sinistra wasn't the kind of guy that one would think of as loud. He was quiet and she knew she was his exact opposite. But they both accept that fact. So, instead of looking for a dress for Sinistra- Eclair burst into laughter at the image of Sinistra in a dress. TweedleDee tapped her on the shoulder.

"Eclair, look."

Eclair looked at where TweedleDee was pointing, the redness of the short cocktail dress so bright that it should have been illegal.

"No," was all she said.

TweedleDee sighed.

"Perhaps we should've just -"

"May I help you?"

Eclair and TweedleDee looked back to find a tall guy with dark violet hair. He smiled at Eclair and kneeled in front of her.

"Perhaps something a bit dark but not too dark," he suggested.

Eclair stood.

"You're hired," she said to him.

She turned to TweedleDee.

"You're fired," she said.

"Do I still get paid?" TweedleDee asked.

"Ha ha ha no," Eclair said.

TweedleDee crossed her arms.

"Alright, fine," she said, turning and marching off.

Eclair turned back to the guy.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

He offered her a charming smile that drew her in the same way Sinistra's did but for different reasons.

"Call me Mar," he said.

Sinistra opened the door, revealing Éclair in a short, royal blue cocktail dress. Instead of heels, she wore ankle boots with a slight heel.

"Surprise!" she said.

"You're late," Sinistra said.

Eclair wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can you ever forgive me?" she asked.

Sinistra smiled.

"I'm not really sure," he teased.

Eclair smiled.

"Ha ha," she said, dryly.

Sinistra shook his head and led her inside, closing the door behind them.

"I'm guessing you went out to find a new dress? Because you probably ripped the other one falling in your heels."

"No!" Éclair denied quickly.

She blushed.

"Alright, how did you know?" she asked.

"Well, you're wearing a new dress and you're also wearing boots similar to the ones you fight in," he said.

Eclair crossed her arms.

"You're too observant," she complained.

"Don't forget my charming good looks, my higher intelligence and -"

"Alright, alright. I get it. You are the perfect man in every way," Eclair joked.

Sinistra wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And you are the imperfect woman," he teased.

"I'd rather be imperfect than perfect," Eclair said.

"Good thing too. If you were perfect it would be boring," Sinistra remarked.

Eclair rolled her eyes, pulling away.

"You say that but I still don't believe," she said.

"You're a tease, you know that," Sinistra said.

Eclair sat comfortably on his couch, crossing her legs.

"That's the plan," she said.

Sinistra smiled. He sat beside her, kissing her.

"Wait. Does Dextera live here?" she inquired.

"No. Though he has keys," Sinistra answered.

Eclair shrugged.

"I'll accept that," she admitted.

"Now then," she said, curling her fingers in Sinistra's hair.

"Sinistra, I'm here," Dextera announced, walking in Sinistra's apartment.

The kitchen was empty and so was the rest of the apartment.

"Hm?" he muttered to himself.

The door to Sinistra's bedroom was firmly shut.

"Yo, Sinistra, do you-"

Dextera froze upon walking into Sinistra's room. He saw Eclair and Sinistra together in the bed. "What's going on?!"he cried.

The two looked at him.

"Dextera," they said as one.


	3. Chapter 3

Dextera sat on the couch, head in his hands.

"Dextera?"

He looked up. Sinistra was standing a few feet away. The look on his face was a guilty one. Like a puppy that had peed on the floor and knew he'd done something wrong but didn't want to be punished for it.

"Sinistra, this is by far the dumbest thing either of us has done," Dextera said.

He stood.

"We were told that any relationship could endanger the one we care about. We were advised not to have one! But you, you dragged Eclair into this. She's a lower rank than us. Our enemies would tear her apart. And you, even knowing that, you still-"

"You had no problem earlier when I told you I met a girl," Sinistra interrupted.

"That's because I didn't know it was Eclair. Or even a living, breathing girl," Dextera said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sinistra asked suspiciously.

Dextera shrugged.

"Ever heard of a cyber girl or even a blow up one?" he asked.

"Maybe I didn't want my relationships to be like yours," Sinistra retorted.

Dextera took in a deep breath of air. Sinistra crossed his arms.

"It may be hard for you to comprehend, but I am in love with Eclair. She makes me laugh, she makes me forget that at any moment I could be killed. With her, I live for the moment."

"Well, it's a good thing I look at the big picture because you'd be screwed if I didn't," Dextera snapped.

"I'm reporting this to the chief," he declared.

"No! Don't!"

The two looked at Eclair. She was dressed. Dextera sighed.

"Eclair, go get in my car. I'll drive you home."

Eclair looked at Sinistra before obeying Dextera. Sinistra watched her go until the door closed. "Trust me, Sinistra. You will thank me for this," Dextera said, placing his hand on his partner's shoulder.

Sinistra slapped it off.

"I did trust you," he said.

With that, Sinistra marched to his room, slamming the door. Dextera sighed, leaving the apartment.

Eclair was waiting outside, crouching by the car.

"Don't tell on Sinistra," she ordered.

Dextera sighed.

"No can do. Sorry, but I don't have to mention you by name. Less trouble for you," he offered. Eclair stood, facing him with an angry expression.

"If you're going to rat Sinistra out, then you have to rat me out too!" she declared.

"You make my concern for your safety sound childish," Dextera mumbled.

"It is. Look, your heart's sorta in the right place but... I don't think you want the two of us together because you're jealous Sinistra has an actual relationship with a girl. With a pulse," Eclair said.

"You don't know everything, Eclair. What will happen when you eventually are captured? It will happen and they will kill you after torturing you. How will Sinistra feel? I'm looking out for you both by keeping you apart. It has nothing to do with jealousy or possessiveness or whatever," Dextera spat.

"Whoever said I'd get captured?" Eclair asked.

"No one but perhaps he's psychic."

Eclair turned a bit.

"Oh hey, Mar. Do you live here?" she asked.

"Eclair, you know him?" Dextera asked, looking at Mar.

"Yeah, why?" Eclair asked.

"Mar is a drug trader. And a hit man with over two hundred assassinations and an attempt to kill over his head," Dextera explained.

"Really?" Eclair asked, turning to him.

"Well, I've turned over a new leaf."

"Oh really?'' Dextera asked.

"Yes," Mar said, grabbing Eclair from behind. "It's called kidnapping."

Dextera lunged but Mar used Eclair as a shield. She bit his arm but her teeth met metal.

"Oh,I forgot. I lost an arm to your boyfriend," Mar bragged.

He sprayed a yellow cloud of gas in her face, knocking her out cold. Dextera lunged again and Mar turned the cloud on him. The last thing Dextera saw was a really small man join Mar.

Lumiere yawned, the bright sunshine hitting her. She covered her eyes.

"Good morning, world," she said.

She got out of bed, looking at the clock. She was late for work. Lumiere picked up her phone. There were no messages or missed calls.

"Hm?Surprised Eclair hasn't called yet," she mumbled to herself.

There was a knock on the door. Lumiere answered it quickly. Instead of Eclair, it was the chief. "Chief?" she asked.

Eclipse sighed.

"Lumiere. Eclair and Dextera have been kidnapped," she reported.

Lumiere dropped her phone, her eyes widening in shock.

"How?" she asked.

Armblast stepped into her view.

"Ello." he greeted.

Eclair rubbed her head as she sat up, taking in her surroundings. The room was dark and, well, small. Like an old police interrogation room from one of those cop TV shows. Eclair spotted Dextera just a few inches away.

"Dextera!" she cried, crawling over and shaking him.

He moaned and sat up, looking around. He turned back to Eclair.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I was hoping you knew!" Eclair cried.

Dextera sighed.

"This exactly the kind of trouble I was talking about!" he growled.

"Well, it's no time for I told you so. We need to get out of here," Eclair snapped.

"It never would have happened if you hadn't practically led Mar to the apartments," Dextera hissed.

"I didn't even know he was following me!"

"He wasn't! He must have planted a tracker on you. But when?" Dextera mumbled.

He pinched his chin, deep in thought. Eclair gazed sheepishly at her dress.

"The dress." she admitted.

Dextera turned to her, seeing a tear in it.

"I'll buy you another," he promised, a hint of exasperation in it.

"No! He helped me pick it out. He planted a tracker on me," Eclair said.

"Quite right," Mar said as the door slid open.

He stepped in with a covered tray.

"I brought you food, Miss. You I don't hold ill feelings against. Though I apologize for my less than gentle behavior earlier. Time was of the essence," he said, placing the tray in front of Eclair.

She crossed her arms, staring him in the eye.

"You can do whatever you want to me. I can take it," she declared.

Mar smiled.

"You're very brave for a receptionist," he remarked.

Eclair opened her mouth but Dextera covered it. He glared at Mar.

"Yes, she's just a receptionist. So let her go," he ordered.

Mar smiled again.

"Not a good idea. Besides, she's my key to Sinistra."

Dextera's eyes narrowed.

"Sinistra had nothing to do with your lack of an arm. That was all me," he hissed.

"What a good friend. Covering for him. I suppose you were taking her home in order to protect him from getting hurt when something like this happened?" Mar asked.

He smiled.

"Or is it, your jealous?"

"Of who? Her?" Dextera asked, nodding at Eclair.

"Hey!" she objected.

Dextera sighed.

"What interest could I possibly have in a mere receptionist. Heck, I don't even know how Sinistra came to meet her and frankly it's sickening that he'd lower himself so far," he grumbled.

Mar smiled.

"So, it is envy," he muttered.

He turned to Eclair.

"Come this way, Miss," he said, offering his hand.

Eclair took it.

"I don't think even a mere receptionist should have to put up with you," she said to Dextera.

"I agree," Mar said.

He smiled at Dextera. Placing his hand on Éclair's lower back, he led her out. Before she got too far, Eclair kicked the tray of food closer to Dextera. He watched her go and then the door closed. With a sigh, Dextera picked up the cup of water.

"Well, better than nothing," he muttered, taking a swig.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis sighed as the communicator in her bikini top vibrated. She pulled it out and, with no other choice, she responded to the call. Éclair's face appeared as a hologram.

"You've reached Artemis, who I must remind you is on her VA-CA-TION!" she growled.

"Art, you have to help me!" Eclair cried, launching into a fast version of how she and Dextera had been captured.

Artemis picked earwax from her ear, flicking it away.

"So, you and your love nugget were captured?"

"NO! I love Sinistra!" Eclair cried.

Artemis sighed.

"Fine. Keep your pants on. I'll head back now," she said.

There was a pause.

"Wait, you weren't sent on vacation. You were supposed to be on recon," Eclair realized.

Artemis smiled, looking over her shoulder. She saw two suited men appear. She grinned.

"Gotta go. Be home soon," she said, snapping the communicator closed.

She turned to the robotic dog beside her, patting it on its head.

"So, Apollo, wanna go?" she asked.

The tail began to wag and the dog lifted its head. Artemis smiled and stood.

"Won't Armblast be surprised?" she chuckled, running for toward her Selene, her ship.

Eclair gulped when the door to her room aka cell, opened. She spun, hiding the communicator. Mar smirked, holding out his hand.

"Naughty girl. I probably should have heeded Kels advice and searched you. Of course, I'm too much of a gentleman for that," he mused.

Eclair held out her hand, dropping the communicator in his hand. He smiled.

"Good girl," he said.

Eclair backed up as he stepped closer.

"Oh come now, Eclair. Surely all will be forgiven," he said.

"Perhaps, once you let Dextera and I go," she said.

Mar smiled.

"You're awfully calm for a receptionist. Most of the women I've captured in the past have all slept with me in exchange for their freedom," he said.

Eclair took a giant step back. Behind Mar, the door was wide open. Mar took a large step, closing in fast. Eclair kept backing up, leading him away from the door. Finally, she hit the wall.

"Well, GOTT receptionists are trained to be prepared for any situation. Just in case the building ever goes into lockdown. Of course," she said.

Mar smirked.

"Of course. But tell me, however did you come to meet Sinistra. As I recall, he's one of the Chief's personal assistants. You two are from very different worlds. Maybe it was love at first sight. I mean, at one point the two of you must have seen each other," Mar said.

Eclair gulped as soon he was within hitting range. Quickly, she brought her knee up, nailing Mar in his gut. He was stunned for a minute and Eclair bolted for the door. She closed the door behind her as she ran out, running down the hall. Kels stepped into her path, almost like he'd been expecting her. Eclair leapt over him, just narrowly clearing his head. Kels was stunned as he watched her run away. Eclair ran down the dark halls, looking for Dextera's cell. She found it, trying to break the lock. It was no use though. Even she wasn't strong enough to break it. Something cold and metallic pressed against her head and she froze.

"I knew you weren't just a boring receptionist. There were too many factors that didn't add up." Éclair's eyes widened at the sound of Mar's voice. He cocked his gun.

"Now, who are you really. Tell me and I might not put a bullet in your head," he said.

Eclair sighed.

"Fine. I'm Eclair, GOTT ES member," she admitted.

"So, that makes you more durable than, say, a receptionist?" he asked.

"Yes," Eclair replied.

"So, you're not a lady at all. More like a brute," Mar grumbled.

Eclair said nothing. She heard Mar shift and then he slammed it into the back of her head. Eclair fell to the ground, smacking into the wall as well. Mar stood over her. .

"For the record, the gun wasn't loaded," he said.

And then Eclair closed her eyes, unconscious.

Mar eyed the communicator with interest. Just who had the girl contacted? He flipped it open and began scrolling through the history. The most recent was saved. Recorded even. Mar played it, watching as a girl in a bikini and green hair appeared on the screen in a hologram.

"You've reached Artemis, who I must remind you is on her VA-CA-TION!"

Mar smiled. So, her name was Artemis? Artemis picked her ear, pulling it out and flicking away any earwax, all the while keeping a bored face on. Then a teasing one took over

"So, you and your love nugget were captured?" she asked, mischief in those green eyes.

Artemis tossed her hair, sighing as Eclair said, well, whatever she was saying.

"Fine. Keep your pants on. I'll head back now," Artemis promised.

Artemis smiled, looking over her shoulder. She grinned.

"Gotta go. Be home soon," she promised and then she was gone.

Mar reclined in his chair.

"Kels!" he called.

"Yes?" Kels asked.

Mar tossed him the communicator.

"Take that with you. It'll surely turn this game... around."

"Well, this is just great!" Eclipse growled, slamming her phone down.

"What?" Armblast asked.

Eclipse sighed.

"Artemis. She hasn't reported anything about her recon mission and now no one can find her. Knowing her though, she's probably at the beach, working on her tan," Eclipse grumbled.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Armblast said.

He smiled and stood, grabbing Mardi's glasses off the table and returning them to her. She smiled, placing them on her face. She was blind without them. Of course, Mecredi's had only been for undercover purposes. Armblast walked down the hall, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. While he sprinted down the stairs, he pulled out his communicator. Artemis had made sure it was in the shape of a cat. Swallowing a laugh at the irony, Armblast flipped it open and smiled when a hologramic Artemis appeared.

"DO YOU MIND! SOME OF US ARE NAKED ON THE OTHER END!" she hissed, shielding herself with a towel.

Armblast snorted, settling comfortably on the stairs.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," he pointed out.

"Oh ha ha," she hissed.

Armblast smiled.

"So, I guess you've heard about Eclair and Sinistra?" he asked.

Artemis snorted.

"I've known," she said.

"Since when?" Armblast asked.

"Since it all went down. I knew before you," she said.

"I think I may just have to cut you off," Armblast threatened.

Artemis smirked.

"Go right ahead. I have other ways. Besides the only thing I get from you is sex and entertainment. It's called random guys and the Internet!" Artemis cheered.

She hung up then, leaving Armblast alone. He grinned.

"She always wins," he muttered.

Eclair dodged the low kick from Sinistra, leaping back and landing perfectly in a crouch. Sinistra, though, was right there. His speed was impeccable. Éclair's arms shot up as a sort of defense as Sinistra's leg flew at her. He wasn't holding back. But both were spun out of Éclair's reach, narrowly dodging the punch she'd thrown his way. Now he was behind her. Eclair ducked, grabbing his leg and holding on, hoping to make him lose his balance. It did. But he quickly twisted into a handstand, regaining his footing and knocking her off. Eclair jumped up, defenses ready. The two stood apart for a few minutes, breathing heavily. Eclair smiled. Sinistra was all business right now. Her heart sank. He was only truly relaxed around Dextera. Would he ever be that way with her? Sinistra's hand grabbed her shoulder and he flipped her over. Instinctively, Éclair's hand shot out, grabbing something to catch her balance. That something happened to be Sinistra who lost his footing and fell on top of her. Éclair's hair escaped her ponytail. It was a mix of red and blue as the two were momentarily shocked. Eclair looked at their hands. They were clenched tightly together, making Eclair blush. Sinistra chuckled.

"Nice practice, Eclair."

Her blush deepened. Now it was uncomfortable. There was so little space between them and it didn't look like Sinistra was in any hurry to get up. Instead, he was informing her of what she'd done wrong. But he was so close. Eclair didn't know when she'd started to like Sinistra. Or any boy for that matter. But she'd seen how far Armblast had gone for Artemis and she wanted that. Maybe not exactly like that but something similar. She wanted to love and to be loved. And for some reason, Sinistra just tugged her that way. Eclair freed her hand and pulled him down and their lips met. At first, Eclair felt Sinistra hesitate. For that second or so, she panicked. Had she been too straightforward? And then Sinistra kissed her back. He broke it first, looking down at her.

"Eclair. Wake up," he said

"Eclair, wake up!"

Éclair's eyes fluttered open slowly. She blinked, Sinistra was still in her mind but all she saw Dextera. He was bent over her in worry. Eclair started to sit up but Dextera held her down.

"No. You're hurt," he said.

Eclair touched her head and looked at her hand. Blood was smeared on it. Eclair stared at it.

"You hit your head," Dextera said.

Eclair smirked.

"I know," she said.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

Eclair closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"No," she said.

In truth though, her heart was practically crying with pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis opened the door to the apartment she shared with Armblast. She had just stepped inside when she heard it.

_Now I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing_

Artemis smiled, walking in. As she'd learned, music always calmed the auditor down. And what better way then to play piano and sing yourself. Artemis stopped in the doorway, watching him. He had a spectacular voice. If he ever needed to, he could quit GOTT and GU and just sing.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you_

_To a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Baby I have been here before_

_I know this room, _

_I've walked this floor used to live alone before I knew you._

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Artemis knocked on the door, stopping him before he started the next verse. He turned to her and smiled.

"Am I cut off?" she asked.

He held his arms open and she hugged him. Thank God, it hadn't been him. Artemis had been pissed, though she hid it, that Éclair had been captured. But if it had been Armblast, Artemis would've either self destructed or been ripping heads off by now.

"So, any clue where Éclair is?" she asked.

Armblast shook his head. Artemis smiled, pulling away and punching her fist into her open palm. "Well then, let's get crackin'!" she ordered.

Dextera's head shot up as soon as he heard the door creak open. Mar stepped in with Kels beside him. Éclair, lying with her head in Dextera's lap, also looked. She glared at Mar as he stepped in, holding a gun. He smiled at her.

"Still empty," he chuckled.

Éclair didn't laugh. Her glare stayed as deadly as it had been. Mar smirked.

"Well, if that's how you want it," he said.

Kels stepped aside, letting two hulking men by. Dextera cringed as one grabbed Éclair and the other grabbed him. Dextera remained calm, if only for Éclair's sake, but inside he was panicking. Éclair stumbled a bit, mostly due to lack of blood. And that's when Dextera noticed the little bump in her shoe. It was right at the heel. Dextera smirked. She has a plan.

"Chief, forgive me! I tried to stop her!" cried Mardi as Artemis kicked down the doors to the chief's office.

Eclipse and the ES members looked up as Artemis strolled in wearing only a bikini. TweedleDee immediately covered her brother's eyes.

"So, Chief. I hear we've got a case," she said.

"Yes, you do. It's commonly known as a recon assignment. One that you need to report back from for clearance before you decide to come home," Eclipse said.

Artemis cocked her head to the right.

"You were serious about that? I just thought you wanted me to take a vacation. Anyway," Artemis said, flipping her hair over shoulder.

"Éclair is,"

There was a buzzing in her pocket and she answered.

"Éclair?" she asked.

A hologram of a man appeared. Artemis gulped.

"Mar!" Sinistra growled, rising to his feet.

Mar grinned.

"So, you're Artemis. You're more stunning live than you are recorded," he said.

Artemis smiled sarcastically.

"I'm flattered. So flattered I'll try not to vomit," she said.

Mar grinned.

"You have some of Éclair's spunk. Stupid girl she is. For lying to me. All you dogs at GOTT make me sick," he said.

Artemis grinned evilly.

"Woof woof," she barked.

Mar smiled. And then he vanished, Éclair reappearing on the screen. Her face was shadowed by her hair.

"Éclair!" Sinistra whispered sharply.

Éclair sat up a bit. Blood dripped onto her arm and she pressed her hand against the back of her head. Mar grabbed her hand and showed it to them, revealing that it was covered in blood. "Little gun accidents, huh? She has lost a lot of blood and, well, without food, there's really nothing to keep her strength up. And it's been bleeding for awhile," he said, amused.

Éclair trembled and almost fell back to the floor but Mar caught her shoulders.

"'I'll give you a choice. We can choose to reunite dear Éclair here with Sinistra in exchange for another ES member," he said.

Éclair's head snapped back. Artemis gulped.

"Fine. Éclair for me," she said.

"NO!" Armblast objected.

Artemis dealt a quick hit to his neck, knocking him unconscious.

'When and where?" she asked.

"He won't be happy with this," TweedleDee said as she and TweedleDum dragged Armblast into the infirmary.

"That's not our concern. We still have to think of the safety of Éclair and Dextera. Right now, Éclair is in danger and thus she is our main priority," TweedleDum said.

TweedleDee sighed.

"I know but-"

Artemis cleared her throat.

"I am right here you know," she said.

"WHY ARE WE GIVING HER BACK?" Kels yelled.

Mar sighed, glancing at Dextera and Éclair.

"I have my reasons. We need them to know we're still in this game. Besides, I saw a broadcast awhile back with Artemis in it. She interests me," he admitted.

He reclined in his chair.

"Plus my father had a little rivalry with the auditor."

Kels sat in the chair next to him.

"Is there anyone in your family who doesn't have an enemy in GOTT?" he asked.

"None that I can think of," Mar admitted.

Kels watched Mar's small smirk sneak onto his face. They both heard a loud moan from Éclair. "I'm amazed she's lasted this long," Mar admitted as Éclair rolled over a bit.

Mar checked his watch.

"One hour and we'll have exactly what we want," he declared.


	6. Chapter 6

Lumiere clutched Artemis's hand tightly.

"Relax, Lumi," Artemis said.

She grinned. Lumiere just stared at her. How could she be so calm and perky? Eclipse sat across from the two of them.

"Are you positive you want to do this?" she asked.

Artemis turned her grin to Eclipse.

"Of course."

Eclipse sighed and stared at Artemis. Unconsciously, Artemis's fingers were playing with her white tights. Eclipse's gaze fell to her gloved hands, one of which clutched Lumiere's hand as if she was nervous. Eclipse gave Artemis a gentle smile.

"It'll be alright," she promised.

Artemis leaned over a bit and took Eclipse's hand, holding it gently.

"I know."

Mar smiled as Éclair drooped against him.

"Do be careful. Blood is so hard to get out," he chuckled.

Éclair's golden eyes just looked at him, anger still in her eyes even though they were glazed over a bit. Dextera stood behind them, held by one of Mar's guards. He gritted his teeth as a sleek black car pulled up just across from them. The driver got out and opened the door. Out stepped Eclipse. Her eyes looked across the distance and locked on Dextera's. Dextera smiled a bit. Her composure was as strong as ever even when she was so obviously mad. Lumiere came out next. Dextera's eyes widened. Were they trading Lumiere for Éclair? And then out came Artemis. She had the same look of strength as Eclipse. Lumiere reached up and grabbed one of Artemis's gloved hands, clutching tightly. Artemis locked eyes with Mar. She smiled and for a second, Dextera could see the Alv in her. That smile made her far more intimidating in her red dress and white tights. Mar grinned.

"Well?" he called.

Eclipse grinned dryly.

"A deal's a deal."

With that, Artemis began walking forward. Apollo leapt from the back seat, stretching his metal dog legs before running after Artemis. Mar walked forward with Éclair, gun in his hand. They stopped in what both assumed was the middle. Apollo gently surrounded Éclair with some sort of fog, causing her to float a few inches off the ground. With no reluctance, the dog walked with Éclair back to Eclipse. Artemis, meanwhile, walked past Mar towards Dextera. Dextera grinned as she approached.

"I suppose the auditor wasn't too happy about this," he said in way of greeting.

Artemis grinned.

"He wasn't conscious," she answered, grinning back.

Mar's guards hurried her into their car, pushing Dextera in after her. The two ended up smashed together between the two burly guards. The ride hadn't been enjoyable at all and Dextera sensed the ride back would be exactly the same. He glanced at Artemis to see how much this affected her mood. Instead of discomfort, he found her face scrunched, like she was thinking. And then she pushed herself up a little, settling herself on one of the guard's laps. He jumped a bit but Artemis ignored it, propping her feet on Mar's knee. This drew his attention away from the scenery outside the window and brought it to her. They stared at each other, challenging each other to be the first to look away. And then Mar raised his gun. Artemis stared at the barrel, grinning when Mar pressed it against her forehead.

"How much would this kill your disgusting auditor?" he asked.

Artemis smiled.

"Do it," she challenged.

Mar cocked the gun. Dextera's eyes widened. He was really going to shoot her! And then Artemis dropped her feet. Mar smirked, lowering his gun and returned his gaze to the outside world.

"Oh, my neck," Armblast muttered, sitting up.

He blinked as one of the nurses sped past him. She disappeared behind a curtain but Armblast caught sight of Éclair's face. His eyes widened and he stood, walking over. Éclair was laying peacefully on a bed, unaware of the chaos around her. Armblast closed his eyes and sighed. "She's gone you know."

Armblast turned slightly. Sinistra was standing behind him, a sad smile on his face. Armblast rubbed his neck, cracking it a bit.

"I figured. She doesn't listen to me any more than the rest of my coworkers."

Sinistra smiled.

"Does she have any reason?" he asked.

Armblast shrugged.

"Not really."

"Is this what a hostage situation is like?" Artemis asked.

"Pretty much," Dextera replied.

Artemis groaned, flopping onto her back.

"If I had only know this was no fun, I would have agreed with the auditor."

Dextera sighed.

"Well, you're stuck here so behave. Or you'll end up like Éclair. Or worse," he said.

Artemis sat up, smiling at him.

"Why, Dextera. Are you actually assuming I'll end up in a body bag before the day is through?" she asked, amused.

Dextera just stared at her. She grinned back at him.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" she asked.

She pointed at the camera in the corner. It bursts into flames. Dextera's eyes widened as she stood.

"We have at least seven point two seconds before the goons and the midget come running. We need to get out."

"How?" Dextera asked.

Artemis pulled a skeleton key from her pocket.

"But they searched you!" Dextera objected as Artemis fiddled with the lock.

"True. But, well, let's just say my body is a sponge. At least my skin is," she muttered.

The lock gave way and she opened the door.

"Let's go!" she hissed, running out. Dextera followed. Together they ran down the dim hall.

"They brought us downstairs so we have to go up. Sadly, they have the upper hand!" Dextera called.

"Or we could go through a wall," Artemis suggested.

"And how is that-"

He jumped as Artemis sent her fist through a wall. Daylight hit them.

"Damn," Artemis mumbled as they stared out at the ocean.

Dextera grabbed Artemis's elbow.

"We can worry about this later. Jump now!" he ordered.

"Aw but I have an agreement with the ocean that I will never set foot-"

"There they are!" came a voice from behind them.

"We were jumping!" Artemis said, jumping.

Dextera leapt after her.

"I hate this!" Artemis declared.

"Hate what?" Dextera yelled back.

But Artemis was already morphing. Her skin became reptilian and soon she was a dragon. Dextera caught hold of her.

"We will never speak of this!" Artemis declared.

"She's on the move!" TweedleDee announced.

TweedleDum looked at Apollo who looked back.

"Ready?" he said.

Apollo yipped. TweedleDee slammed her hand onto a button.

"Dispatch!" she yelled.

The floor beneath Apollo opened and he fell from the ship. His body began to glow and he began to morph into a male version of Artemis. He flew towards his sister, tracking her. He found her and Dextera sitting on the beach.

"Hey, Apollo," Artemis greeted.

Apollo nodded his greeting. Artemis turned to Dextera.

"And now we simply follow Apollo back to the Tweedles at our own pace," she said.

A loud explosion erupted behind them.

"Did I say our own pace? I meant a pace as fast as Hell," she corrected, running with Apollo and Dextera.

"Don't you ever get tired of being corrected?" Dextera asked.

"Not really. Wanna see what else happens?" Artemis asked.

"No thanks, I'm good."


	7. Chapter 7

"Éclair, listen to the sound of my voice and follow it."

Éclair slowly opened her eyes and was immediately appalled by the closeness of the auditor's face. He managed to dodge as she flailed, smiling just a bit.

"Man, you look like shit," she said, throat hoarse and sore.

"It's not everyday you launch a rescue mission and a hostage exchange in one day. Of course, it's not everyday that your girlfriend knocks you out so she can get away with exchanging herself." Éclair sat up, slowly.

"They traded Artemis for me?" she asked.

Armblast nodded.

"What was she thinking?"

"I was thinking about saving your life," Artemis said, walking in.

She smiled.

"Guess he forgot to tell you that I planned the whole thing out, huh?" she asked.

Armblast grinned at her.

"Artemis broke Dextera out and he's recuperating. You, on the other hand, well, you've been out for a few days," he said.

"You can thank me now, by the way," Artemis pointed out.

Éclair smiled.

"Thank you Artemis," she said.

Artemis grinned.

"Now then, onto business. I think I know how to catch Mar," she announced.

"We're not endangering you," Armblast declared.

Artemis grinned.

"My darling, this plan involves you," she said.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," Armblast muttered.

Sinistra smiled.

"You do pull off Dextera quite well," he remarked quietly.

The auditor offered him a small smile.

"Compliments of a certain pain in my ass," he said.

"Heard that," came Artemis's voice in his ear.

"You were suppose to."

"Artemis, I see Mar's assistant. How did you know he'd be here?" Sinistra asked.

"I know things," was the reply.

They heard static.

"Keep those losers busy," came Éclair's voice.

"Eclair?" Sinistra asked.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"As soon as I take out Mar," Éclair promised.

"Éclair wait!" Sinistra cried.

Then came the static, telling him that she'd broken the communicator.

Éclair turned to Artemis, nodding solemnly at her. Artemis grinned.

"Alright then," she said, pulling her black mask over her face.

She handed Éclair what looked to be dynamite.

"Let's go, shall we?" she asked.

"What are they planning now?" Armblast inquired, removing his own communicator from his ear. Sinistra glanced at him.

"I think they're planning to go after Mar while we distract his lackies," he explained.

Armblast smirked.

"Then we distract them. I'm sure between Éclair and Artemis, somehow, they'll win and then you and Éclair can swim on a river of love," he teased.

Sinistra blushed mildly.

"Why is it that even when you're only half serious, you sound so-?"

"Conceited?" Armblast tried.

Sinistra nodded. The auditor grinned.

"Cause I'm awesome. Why else?"


End file.
